I won't let you go
by petitchaton99
Summary: OS Newtmas- Newt en été sûr il allait tuer Minho pour l'avoir traîné à cette fête. Surtout que tout semblait s'acharner contre lui. Heureusement l'apparition d'un garçon brun inconnu pourrait bien sauver sa soirée. (-Présence de lemon-)


**Salut ! Voici un nouvel OS Newtmas. Alors avant tout, je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris du lemon donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais. Comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, encore et toujours ! ^^'**

I won't let you go

Newt s'ennuyait. Il était assis sur le canapé d'une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, à une fête dont il ne connaissait pas le précurseur, avec un verre dont il ne connaissait pas le contenu. Pour tout dire, la seul chose ou plutôt personne que le blondinet connaissait avait disparu juste après l'avoir traîné de force à la soirée. Si jamais Minho avait le malheur de réapparaitre il allait prendre cher. En attendant, le jeune homme blond se retrouvait coincé ici puisque bien évidement c'était son, désormais, ex-meilleur pote qui l'avais conduit à cette fête. Qu'avait dit ce dernier déjà à propos l'organisateur de la soirée ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est un mec qui est dans son équipe d'athlétisme à l'université. Son prénom ? Thibault ? Non… Timothée ? Encore non… Tony ? Toujours pas ça… To-… Oui bon, Newt avait oublié son prénom. Baladant son regard dans la pièce bondée de monde le jeune britannique repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Minho dans la voiture. Il revoyait très distinctement l'asiatique lui dire que s'il le trainait de force à cette fête c'était pour son bien. D'après le garçon, Newt était beaucoup trop stressé et un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que les deux hommes n'avaient pas le même concept du mot détente ? Si pour l'un cela rimait avec fête, alcool et sexe l'autre pensait plus à un bon thé chaud devant un vieux film emmitouflé dans une couverture. Le blond avait bien tenté d'expliquer cela à Minho qui avait répliqué que : « C'est du pareil au même, on prend son pied pendant et on s'endort juste après. ». L'idiotie de la réponse de son presque frère l'avait rendu incapable de toute réplique. Après tout quand il n'y a plus rien à faire, il n'y a plus rien à faire…

Newt comptait passer sa soirée sur le canapé mais l'arrivée d'un couple, un peu trop câlin, l'avait vite convaincu de déguerpir en vitesse avant d'assister en direct à la procréation de marmot. Voilà comment il se retrouvait à errer dans la bâtisse évitant, un coup, un mec ivre mort par terre, l'autre coup, un chou-fleur volant provenant de la bataille de nourriture qui avait démarré dans la pièce à côté. Il ne savait peut être pas le nom de l'organisateur de la soirée mais il savait une chose, c'était un imbécile. Non mais vraiment quoi ! Même Newt savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser le tableau qui semblait valoir une fortune accroché au mur du salon lorsqu'on faisait une soirée. Tableau qui servait maintenant de cible au lancé de tomates qu'avait débuté des mecs bourrés. Il savait aussi que le vase en, sauf erreur de sa part, porcelaine de Chine, aurait mieux fait d'être rangé. Désormais, il se trouvait en mille morceaux par terre. Bref, le blondinet n'allait pas faire un inventaire non plus. A la place, il se rendit dans le jardin pour y découvrir une piscine bondée dans laquelle se trouvait, en plus des fêtards, un lama. Si, si vous avez bien entendu, un lama. En temps normal, le britannique aurait tenté de comprendre le pourquoi du comment mais là… il ne préférait même pas savoir. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur quand une fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam lui attrapa le bras et se mit à courir en direction de la piscine. Tout ce passa si vite que Newt ne compris ce qui allait arriver qu'une fois qu'il se retrouva en l'air au-dessus de l'eau azur. Il sentit l'eau s'infiltrer par tous ses pores alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la piscine. Il remonta aussi vite que possible et s'empressa de s'extirper de la piscine. En relevant la tête, il tomba sur la brune aux yeux bleus qui lui avait fait faire ce plongeon forcé.

Le britannique excédé et trempé allait lui dire sa façon de penser quand elle se jeta sur lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'un. C'est bien évidemment à ce moment que Minho décida à réapparaitre. Newt pu le voir du coin de l'œil lui faire signe les deux pouces en l'air de continuer ainsi, tout en lui lançant un regard suggestif. Le blond tenta, sa surprise passée, de se défaire de la sangsue pendue à ses lèvres afin de récupérer son ami et se tirer très vite de cet endroit. Bien sûr quand il réussit à se débarrasser de la fille Minho avait encore filé Dieu seul savait où. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer et sentir l'autre venir se frotter à son dos tout en lui embrassant le cou ne faisait qu'en rajouter une couche. Le jeune homme se sentit tirer en arrière pour se retrouver assis sur un transat. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le brune se glissa sur ses genoux et commença défaire la ceinture du jeans de Newt. Elle allait un peu trop loin pour le blond qui lui attrapa vivement les mains et la repoussa sans la moindre douceur. La jeune fille allait repasser à l'attaque pour le plus grand désespoir de Newt quand un garçon intervint.

Le jeune homme brun, attrapa la jeune fille dans le dos et la fit reculer. Étonnamment la brune ne se débattit pas mais explosa de rire :

-T'es pas drôle mec ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser entre adulte consentant.

Consentant ? Alors là c'était la meilleure ! Newt ne se souvenait pas à quel moment on lui avait demandé son avis dans cette histoire.

-Teresa, je crois que tu as un peu trop bu, déclara le brun. Laisse ce garçon tranquille, il n'a rien demandé. Si tu allais plutôt voir Frypan pour qu'il te prépare quelque chose pour te faire décuver.

La dénommée Teresa marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'exécuter sous le regard éberlué de Newt. Il repousse cette fille une dizaine de fois elle revient à la charge mais un mec sortit de nulle part lui dit de faire un truc elle s'exécute ? C'est une blague ? Non, le blondinet ne comprend vraiment pas la logique des gens bourrés, sans doute parce qu'il n'y en a pas.

-Désolé pour Teresa, commença le brun avec sourire d'excuse, elle est devient très… tactile quand elle est saoule.

-Tactile ? Attend, tu parles de qu'elle moment quand tu dis ça ? Celui où elle m'a enfoncé sa langue dans la bouche ? Ou celui où elle a tenté de mettre sa main dans mon pantalon ? s'exclama le blond furieux.

Il eut le droit à un autre sourire d'excuse de la part du jeune homme. Newt soupira ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver sur ce gars, il n'avait rien fait après tout. Le vent se mit à souffler rappelant au britannique qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os et qu'il ne faisait jamais particulièrement chaud la nuit en ce mois d'octobre. Il replia ses bras contre lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un minimum. Alors qu'il commençait à frissonner le blond eut une pensée pour son pauvre portable qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste trempée. Au moins, il savait ce qu'il faisait demain. C'est vrai qu'il rêvait de passer son samedi chez son assureur pour lui expliquer comment il avait fait pour casser son portable.

-Allez suit moi mec. On va trouver des serviettes pour que tu puisses te sécher.

Newt hocha la tête avant de suivre le jeune homme. Ce dernier les guida à travers la bâtisse. Il devait être un habitué des fêtes ici puisqu'il n'hésita pas une seconde sur le chemin à prendre. Il ouvrit la porte de ce qui s'avérait être une salle de bain et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne en train de vomir ou pire avant d'y rentrer. Le blond le suivit sans hésitation et se précipita sur le radiateur afin de trouver un peu de chaleur salvatrice. Cette réaction fit rire le brun.

-C'est ça marre toi mais c'est à cause de ton amie que je suis au bord de l'hypothermie !

Newt ? Exagérer ? Seulement un tout petit peu. Les sourcils haussés le garçon le regardait avec une expression qui signifiait : « Vraiment ? Au bord de l'hypothermie ? ».

-Tu devrais arrêter de râler. Un petit plongeon dans la piscine est largement compensé par l'attention d'une jolie fille. Tu ne me contrediras tout de même pas sur le faites que Teresa est plutôt canon.

-Tu sais qui est plutôt canon aussi ? Mon médecin, c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie d'aller la voir parce que j'ai chopé la crève.

La remarque fit sourire son interlocuteur, révélant des fossettes sur ses joues.

-Sérieux ? Faudra vraiment que tu me files son adresse parce que le mien c'est pas la joie. Enfin, sauf si tu aimes les vieux schnocks de cinquante ans barbu qui ressemblent au Père Noël.

-Tout le monde aime le Père Noël, non ? répliqua Newt un sourire dans la voix.

Le brun laissa échapper un rire avant de se détourner du britannique pour aller ouvrir un tiroir contenant des piles de serviettes. Il en attrapa deux et les balança au blond qui manqua de se les prendre en pleine tête. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque bien trop occupé à s'emmitoufler dedans. Un soupire d'aise franchit ses lèvres.

-En tout cas je dois te remercier, déclara le garçon en s'installant par terre à côté des jambes Newt qui était debout.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda le blond en s'asseyant pour être au même niveau que son interlocuteur.

-La plupart des mecs aurait profité du fait que Teresa soit bourrée et l'esprit embrumée. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas repoussé comme toi, donc merci pour elle.

Newt rougit face au propos du brun. Il n'avait pas vraiment à le remercier. Si Newt avait repoussé la jeune fille c'était parce qu'il était gay. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait ça dégoutant de profiter d'une fille bourré mais juste parce qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, bien qu'il pense malgré tout que c'est horrible de profiter de la faiblesse des autres.

-En fait, commença le blond gêné, tu n'as pas vraiment de raison de me remercier. C'est juste que je ne suis pas… comment dire ? De ce bord.

Le brun lâcha un simple « Oh » surpris sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Newt n'avait qu'une envie, changer de sujet de conversation. Son compagnon dû le remarquer puisqu'il le fit à la place du blond.

-Et sinon en dehors de l'évènement « Teresa », tu apprécies la fête ?

-Honnêtement ?

-Non, mens-moi.

-En vérité, je dirais désastreuse. Je veux dire regarde cette baraque. Je ne sais pas à qui elle peut bien appartenir mais une chose est sûre, il ne doit pas être futé.

-Vraiment ? demanda le brun avec drôle de sourire.

-Ouais. Je veux dire quand t'a des invités, contrôle les un minimum. Sur le chemin j'avais vu des bouteilles de vins à un prix exorbitant brisées au sol. Des œuvres d'art dont le montant doit valoir plus que tous ce que je pourrais gagner en une vie complètement saccagées par une bande de jeunes ayant trop bu. Je te paris tout ce que tu veux que ce mec est sans doute un gosse de riche pourris gâté, pédant, ne s'intéressant pas aux autres et qui n'a aucune idée de la véritable valeur des choses.

-Rien que ça ?

Le britannique avait mené sa tirade avec ferveur. Il ne supportait pas de voir tout ce gâchis d'argent alors que des tas de gens galéraient à payer leur loyer et à garder la tête hors de l'eau. L'autre garçon avait écouté les paroles du blond avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres avant de lui répondre sur un ton que Newt n'arrivait pas à définir.

-Je m'emballe un peu désolé, déclara le blond avant de marquer une pause. Au fait, je m'appelle Newt.

-Et moi, Thomas, Thomas Edison. Répondit le garçon en souriant.

-Edison ? Ça me dit quelque chose.

-Ouais, c'est normal. C'est le nom inscrit sur la sonnette à l'entrée.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Newt pour comprendre ce que Thomas voulait dire. Ça n'était pas Timothée, Tony ou encore Toto, le prénom de l'organisateur de la fête. C'était Thomas. Eh merde…

-D'ailleurs pour ta gouverne, les œuvres d'arts sont toutes rangées bien à l'abri, celles exposées sont des copies que je sors lors des soirées. Pour le vin, ce sont de vielles bouteilles vides remplies de jus de raisins, les vrais sont mises sous clé.

Le ton du brun était moqueur et non cassant comme aurait pu le croire Newt. Ce dernier avait vraiment très envie de se trouver n'importe où sauf ici. Il passa sa main sur son visage en gémissant honteux de ses propos. Il était pratiquement sûr que Thomas le détestait maintenant. Pourtant, ce fut le rire cristallin du jeune Edison qui donna au blond le courage de jeter un coup d'œil à son camarade. Le garçon riait à gorge déployé en se tenant les côtes. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça. Ses fossettes ressortaient de la plus jolies des façons et ses yeux marrons brillaient de larmes de rire. Le blondinet n'avait pas vraiment de type d'homme mais ce garçon pourrait facilement le devenir. Et pour la première fois de la soirée Newt fut content d'être là où il était. Il commença à rire de bon cœur avec le brun. Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer. Cela devait faire des siècles que Newt n'avait pas ri comme ça.

-Tu sais quoi ? déclara Thomas sur un ton soudainement sérieux. Je veux bien faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, à une condition.

-Laquelle ? S'enquit le blond les sourcils froncé, inquiet de ce brusque changement d'atmosphère.

-Répond à une de mes questions.

-Ok. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Les joues de Thomas prirent une teinte carmin alors qu'il fixait obstinément ses mains. Ils se tordaient les doigts, signe de son appréhension.

-Tommy ? Tout va bien ?

Le brun bégaya quelque peu à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné Newt inconsciemment. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et planter ses yeux chocolat dans les orbes sombres du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre que tu étais gay ?

-Le moment où j'ai couché avec une fille pour me persuader que je m'intéressais à la gente féminine et que à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, c'est l'image d'un garçon de mon lycée qui me venait à l'esprit.

Newt rougit légèrement en révélant ça à Thomas. Ça n'était pas le meilleur souvenir de la vie du britannique.

-Un petit conseil Tommy. Si tu as des doutes, évites de suivre ma méthode. Ça finit mal en général.

-Mal ?

-Ouais, les filles n'apprécient pas d'entendre le prénom de quelqu'un d'autre lors du moment fatidique.

-Encore moins quand c'est celui d'un mec.

-Encore mon quand c'est celui de leur frère.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux de surprises tandis que le blondinet fit une grimace au souvenir de cet évènement.

-Tu as couché avec…

-… la sœur du mec pour qui je craquais, ouais. J'étais jeune et assez idiot à l'époque. Je pensais que comme elle ressemblait à son frère, je finirais par être attirée par elle si je couchais avec.

-Et bien sûr, ça n'a pas été le cas.

-Ouais.

Newt soupira avant de poser son regard sur le brun en pleine réflexion.

-Et toi ? D'où te viennent ces doutes ?

-Eh bien… je… enfin…, commença Thomas avant de prendre une inspiration pour continuer. Je me suis surpris une ou deux fois à avoir quelques pensées troublantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Hétéro curieux ?

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi…

-Mais… ?

-Mais, à la fête, il y a ce mec. A chaque fois que je le regarde, je me demande quel goût pourrait avoir ses lèvres.

Newt se mordit la lèvre en entendant ça. Pourquoi ressentait-il de la jalousie alors qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur Thomas ? Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça et pourtant elle était bien là, la jalousie, au creux de son ventre.

-Et il ressemble à quoi ce gars ?

Thomas le regarda. Il semblait hésiter à lui dire. Pourquoi ?

-Il est… plutôt grand, assez élancé. Ses cheveux sont dorés comme le blé, il a les yeux marron à la limite du noir. Et puis, il en ce moment, il complétement tremp…

Les mots du brun moururent dans sa bouche quand les lèvres avides de Newt se posèrent sur les siennes. Dieu qu'il en rêvait de ce baiser. Depuis le moment où il l'avait aperçu, assis seul sur le canapé. Le blond quant à lui avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser ce garçon. Pourtant, maintenant, la seule idée de devoir se décoller de lui semblait insupportable. Rapidement le baiser s'intensifia. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet endiablé afin de déterminer qui dominerait qui. Newt avait crocheté une main à la nuque de Thomas tandis que l'autre le tenait fermement par la taille. Les mains du brun s'accrochaient à la nuque de son partenaire avec ferveur, alors que des frissons le parcourraient à chaque fois que la langue du blond caressait la sienne. A peine durent-t-ils se séparer pour reprendre de l'air qu'ils repartaient dans un autre baiser. Ils avaient besoin de tellement plus, toujours plus. Pourtant, au moment où les mains de Newt commencèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, Thomas le repoussa.

-Pas ici. Murmura le brun le souffle court.

Ces deux mots suffirent à rappeler au blond la situation actuelle. Il était assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, complètement trempé, la respiration saccadée, les lèvres rougies par les baisers et avec son jeans qui commençait à être trop étroit. Comment ce gars peut-il lui faire perde la tête à ce point ?

Thomas commença à se relever, faisant paniquer le britannique. Il n'allait pas le planter maintenant pas vrai ? Ses doutes disparurent bien vite quand le brun lui tandis la main pour l'aider à se lever et le tira hors de la pièce. Il fut entrainé par le brun à travers la foule d'invités dont il avait oublié l'existence. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs de reprise, devant l'empressement de son guide. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain face à une porte fermée à clé que Thomas se dépêcha de déverrouiller. Newt entra le premier pouvant constater qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre, sans doute celle du brun. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps de la regarder plus en détail, Thomas ayant repris possession de ses lèvres.

Le blondinet le plaqua contre la porte tout en pressant son corps contre celui du brun. Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce quand Newt pressa sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe dure de son partenaire. Il sentait Thomas lui retirer sa chemise et sa veste trempée, remplaçant la fraîcheur du tissu par deux mains chaudes. Il se défit du baiser pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du brun puis dans son cou. Il mordilla la peau dorée du garçon lui arrachant des soupirs d'aises. Ouvrant la chemise du jeune Edison, il continua son exploration du corps qui s'offrait à lui laissant une traînée de baisers humides sur son passage. Pas un centimètre de la peau du brun n'avait été oublié. Newt se détacha pourtant de Thomas au moment où il arriva à la lisière de son jeans se récoltant un gémissement de frustration au passage. Il releva se regard en direction de son amant cherchant à avoir son approbation sur ce qui allait suivre.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le visage de Thomas s'empourpra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et sa gêne était palpable. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir le courage de répondre, mais la vue du blond à genoux devant lui, lui faisait perdre la tête.

-Ta bouche… autour de moi… s'il te plaît.

Le britannique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Thomas sentit son jeans et son caleçon glisser le long de ses jambes. Un long gémissement lui échappa quand la bouche de Newt enserra sa virilité. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière alors que les vas et viens s'intensifiait au fils des minutes. Il passa une main dans la chevelure dorée de son partenaire afin d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Il tenta de prévenir le blondinet qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps mais seul un gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se vidait dans la bouche de son amant. Pendant quelques instants, il ne vit plus rien des points blancs envahissant son champ de vision. Il reprit ses esprits au moment où Newt avala sa semence. Il se sentit soudainement complètement honteux et allait présenter ses excuses au blond quand ce dernier l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser alors qu'il sentait le blond l'entrainer en direction de son lit.

Il se laissa tomber dessus avant tirant Newt avec lui. Il le voyait qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Décidant que le blond portait encore trop de vêtements il entreprit de le débarrasser de son jeans et son caleçon. Leur deux corps pouvaient pleinement se toucher sans gêne. Chaque caresse du blond lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir et l'entendre gémir sous les siennes le faisait toujours partir un peu plus loin. Thomas ne souvenait pas s'être déjà abandonné pareillement. Il avait besoin de ce corps contre le sien toujours un peu plus près.

Newt ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état. Voir son Tommy s'abandonner à lui ainsi avait quelque chose de grisant. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa peau était brûlante. Il voulait plus que ces simples touchés, il voulait que le brun lui appartienne. Il voulait le faire sien. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'obligea à se décoller du corps brûlant de son amant. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Thomas il vit qu'ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose. Il décelait aussi une lueur de peur dans les yeux noisettes du brun.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Souffla-t-il tout bas.

Le regard embrumé, Thomas hocha la tête. Oui, le jeune homme lui faisait confiance, totalement confiance. Alors il se laissa faire. Il tenta de se détendre quand le blond lui disait. Il ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Newt durant la préparation. Il grimaça plusieurs fois sous la sensation étrange que ça lui faisait mais ne dit rien. Il retint ses gémissement de douleurs alors que le britannique s'enfonçait en lui. Il sentit les mains de son amant le caresser afin de lui faire oublier la douleur. Il était plus que reconnaissant envers le blondinet pour la patience dont il faisait preuve alors même qu'il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, poursuivre.

Petit à petit la douleur s'effaça et le plaisir monta en Thomas qui donna un léger coup de hanche pour faire comprendre au blond que c'était bon. Newt lâcha un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il commençait donner des coups de reins. La chaleur et l'étroitesse de son amant était une torture pour lui. Rapidement les gémissements retentirent dans la chambre. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes montaient au septième ciel. Ce fut Thomas qui se libéra le premier dans un cri étranglé. Newt le suivit, laissant échapper le prénom de son amant.

Alors qu'ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle, le blond se laissa tomber au côté de Thomas qui les recouvra d'une couverture. Le brun alla se blottir dans les bras de son partenaire. Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée Newt entendit le garçon chuchoter un : « Je te laisserais jamais partir maintenant. ».

 **Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé que ce soit bon ou mauvais ! Après tout, les critiques constructives ne peuvent qu'aider à nous améliorer, pas vrai ?**


End file.
